


Family

by sugarpanties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Family, Friendship, Kid Fic, Multi, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpanties/pseuds/sugarpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard, but they are family now. Happy family and there are even kids!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

It was hard. To put the team together, stop their fights and believe it would work. But they did it. At first there was Loki and his army. Well, they won and as Loki's punishment, he had to stay on Earth with them. To have Loki in Star Tower was... interesting. They hated him, then ignored him and then slowly started to like him.

For Tony Loki was something more than just an enemy. He was interested in how Loki's magic workes, why did he decide to attack their world, why he likes green and other things like that. The Avengers (except Thor) weren't happy to see their friend having fun with an (ex-)enemy, but it's hard to persuase Stark out of something, when he thinks it's perfectly fine.

Time was running fast. They saved the world so many times that nobody knew the number anymore. But in spite of the fact they were putting their lives into danger every day, they were a loving family. Pepper got married to Phil three years ago and they had a beautiful little girl named Pearl (Tony really loved them, but seriously? What was with all that "P"?).

Then came a big surprise – Steve and Thor got together. Well, they looked same, acted same, spoke almost the same way, both of them couldn't use a microwave, so why not, right? Clint and Natasha had been the long awaited event when the Black Widow finally agreed to Clint's proposal. He and Loki wasn't a surprise at all too, but when Loki came with sobs and heartbreaking cry and after an hour of comfort and ice-cream managed to say he's pregnant, well that was a little bit of shock.

So, they had Rebecca and the meaning of her name was really apposite. She was a little smart devil. Tony was scared at first how terrible father he would be and Loki was still terrified of Odin taking their child away from them, but everything worked out well. The All-father  _did_ come, but only to see Rebecca and bless her. Loki was a bundle of nerves the whole time and didn't calm down until his "father" left.

Even Bruce did find himself a girl. She was a gorgeous little Blondie with big blue eyes and wide smile. Yes, Lucy was perfect for the scientist. She was able to keep him happy so there weren't much chances he could "Hulk-out." They weren't living in the Tower but their visits were so often that nobody cared if they left in the night and came another afternoon.

They were one big happy family with-

"Who drunk my coffee, bitches?" Natasha was standing in the living room looking dangerously, her arms crossed.

"Calm down, Tasha. Your coffee's here," said Bruce and handed her the cup. She sat on the couch with it looking tired.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I feel like a whale all the time, my legs hurt, I have to go to pee like a thousand times a day and my fucking husband is somewhere out, doing his fucking job, killing people with his fucking arrows and I'm here with this," she pointed at her belly, "and I can't even remember where I put my fucking coffee."

Tony smirked. "Watch the langue, lady. It's not good for the kid," he was expecting something vulgar from the assassin (on a maternity leave for now) but he surely wasn't ready for her reaction. The red-haired woman started to cry. "Oh, no, no. I'm sorry Tasha; I didn't mean it like that. I just – fuck."

It was when Clint entered the room after his week mission. He was holding his wife in no moment. "Natasha? What's wrong, honey? I'm here," he was softly murmuring.

She sobbed. "I going to be a horrible mother," she cried.

"You'll be awesome mom and the baby will love you as much as I do, don't worry. It'll be okay," he tried to calm her down. She cried for a moment and then punched Clint hard.

"And where the fuck have you been, you bastard? You didn't call me that you're alive. Not a fucking message. I was scared, Clint," she started to cry again. Hawkeye rubbed his shoulder – damn she could still punch hard – and pulled her into  an embrace once more.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise," he whispered into her ear. They hold each other for moment and then Natasha made a funny squeak.

"Oh my god," she put Clint's hand on her belly, "he's kicking." She was smiling and then the archer felt it too.

"I see a leg," said Tony as the woman laid down on the couch and let everybody see her unborn son's actions.

"That's a leg?" asked Clint. Natasha punched him again.

"Daddy!" Rebecca ran out of the elevator into Tony's arms. He hugged her tightly.

"Hi, bunny. What are you doing here?"

"She didn't want to sleep when I told her that Barton is returning tonight," said Loki and smiled at the nickname the genius gave their daughter.

"Love," Tony smiled at the sight of his lover and kissed the god with Rebecca in his arms.

"Daddy, put me down. I want to say hello to uncle Clint," Rebecca was trying to get on the ground.

"And what do you say when you want something?" asked Tony with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry. Daddy, put me down  _please_ ," she looked seriously. He did as she asked him.

"Thank you-u," the girl sang. "My pleasure," chuckled Tony.

The man and god watched their daughter with the others. She looked captivated when Natasha was explaining to her why was the baby moving and she smiled happily when the baby kicked against her small hand.

Tony laid his head on Loki's shoulder. "She reminds me of you sometimes."

Loki kissed his temple. "I could say the same," he chuckled gently when Becca made the face Tony does when he doesn't know what's going on.

"Yeah, she's ours after all," agreed Tony.

"Sir, Mr and Mrs Coulson came to visit."

"Oh my, this evening will be loud. Let them in, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> Rebecca means a trap


End file.
